Timeline of the Mother World's history
This is a timeline of the Mother World's history, recording events that took place on the Mother World. Dates are given in relation to the battle of Nockmaar, which saw the fall of Demon Queen Bavmorda's Nockmaar-based empire and was followed by the rise of Elora Danan. Timeline of the Mother World's history The ancient times *1342 BBN **The Nelwyn Forerunners move into a valley that the surrounding kingdoms begin to name the area "Nelwyn Valley" on their maps.The Willow Sourcebook *Before 1000 BBN **The brownie Rool is born. *200 BBN **The brownie Franjean decides to be King of the World, or, as Cherlindrea once put it, to pester the world. *100 BBN **Copper mines are discovered in Nelwyn Valley. *87 BBN **The Maizan named Mohdri manages to take a whole nest of eagles, parents and offspring, and ritually butcher them.Shadow Moon *Between 53 and 48 BBN **Prince Mikal Tanthalos, son of Tanthalos VIII the Great, is born to the Royal Family of Tir Asleen.According to Willow: A Novel, Mikal Tanthalos was about thirty-five when Bavmorda froze him in crystal. Since the cursing of Mikal must have happened between 18 and 13 BBN (see reference note 5), he must have been born between 53 and 48 BBN. The Time of Whispers *18 BBN **Sorsha, daughter of Mikal Tanthalos and Bavmorda, is born.Willow: A Novel Shortly thereafter, King Tanthalos VIII and his wife are killed by Bavmorda. *Between 18 and 13 BBN **Bavmorda, Queen Consort of Tir Asleen, freezes her husband King Tanthalos IX into a crystal block. She treats the rest of Tir Asleen's occupants the same way, then moves her base of operations to the newly built Nockmaar Castle.According to Willow: A Novel, Mikal Tanthalos's daughter, Sorsha, was eighteen around the time of the battle of Nockmaar (placing her birth in 18 BBN). Since The Willow Sourcebook shows that Sorsha had already lost her father by age five, the cursing of Mikal must have taken place in 18 BBN at the earliest, and 13 BBN at the latest. *13 BBN **On the day Sorsha turns five, Bavmorda gives her a test, teaching her to favor purity and power over glitter and gold. *6 BBN **From that year on, the High Aldwyn Junn will not choose an apprentice for six years. *5 BBN **Sorsha starts learning the arts of defense and the tactics of assault under the tutelage of guardians handpicked by Bavmorda and General Kael. *3 BBN **Sorsha starts secret swordfighting lessons with Lieutenant Fennel. *1 BBN **The Army of Nockmaar annexes the village of Khaldyn, Latarre, and Roke. *0 BBN **Elora Danan is born. Bavmorda is defeated during the battle of Nockmaar.Willow The Post-Nockmaar period *1 ABN **Despite the defeat of Bavmorda a year earlier, the world is plunged into a storm of war and chaos, lashed by ancient rivalries and hatreds. *13 ABN **The Ascension of Elora Danan takes place. Representatives of all Twelve Realms congregate in Angwyn to witness her coronation as ruler of the Realms. Unfortunately, during the occasion the Deceiver shows up disguised as Willow Ufgood, and tries his best to kill Danan. While the princess escapes with the help of Thorn Drumheller, the Deceiver succeeds in freezing the entire Kingdom of Angwyn, all its residents, and everyone in attendance of the Ascension. Sources *''The Willow Sourcebook'' Notes and references Category:Events